wikidoublagefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Laurent Mantel
[Mantel.jpg|thumb|180px|Laurent Mantel [https://www.rsdoublage.com/sons/Mantel_Laurent.mp3 Écoutez sa voix (RS Doublage)]] Laurent Mantel est un acteur et audiodescripteur français pratiquant également le doublage. Il est notamment la voix française régulière de John Pyper-Ferguson. Biographie Descripteur d’images ou audiodescripteur, auteur d’audiodescription à l’usage des personnes aveugles ou malvoyantes, il est membre de l’équipe de création d’audiodescription.fr, site de référence de l’audiodescription en France, où il signe plusieurs articles. Il a participé au reportage de France Culture sur l'audiodescription : la toile noire réalisé par Marie Chartron pour l’émission Sur les docks et au reportage sonore sur l’audiodescription de La Grande Vadrouille sur le site de Libération. On lui doit aussi de l'écriture et des enregistrements de versions audiodécrites pour le cinéma, la télévision, le théâtre, les expositions et les monuments historiques en collaboration avec Marie-Luce Plumauzille, Séverine Skierski, Christine Mangin, Marc Vighetti et Marie Gaumy pour l’Association Valentin Haüy au service des aveugles et des malvoyants, l’association RETOUR D'IMAGE, ARTE, TF1, M6, Le Festival du court Métrage de Brest, La Cité des sciences et de l’industrie, et de nombreux éditeurs de DVD. ainsi que de l'audiodescription pour des expositions (Cité des sciences et de l’industrie) et des monuments historiques (château du Haut-Kœnigsbourg). Voxographie Cinéma Films * Christopher Allen Nelson : The Dead Girl : Murray * Jason Connery : Lightspeed : Daniel * Ernie Grunwald : The Lodger : Gregor * Craig Kilborn : Raymond (The Shaggy Dog) : Baxter * Kurt Nielsen : Pusher, Pusher 2 : Du sang sur les mains, Pusher 3 : L'Ange de la mort : Kusse * Jim Oorlieb : News Movie (The Onion Movie) : Mr Ponievicz * Martin Rapold : Cargo : Samuel Decker * Janek Rieke : Rien que des fantômes : Kaspar * Dick York : Le Bal des cinglés : Bohun Films d'animation * 2004 : Barbie Cœur de princesse : Nack * 2009 : Barbie présente Lilipucia : Evan Télévision Téléfilms * Peter Benson : Slap Shot 3: The Junior League : Mark * Jonathan Chase : Amour rime avec toujours (Always and Forever) : James * Josh Cooke : Boule de neige (Snowglobe) * Matthew Edison : Le Poids des souvenirs (Of Murder and Memory) : Peter Kahane * Matthias Freihof : Peur noire (Die Krähen) : Jasper * Sebastian Knapp : Sand Serpents : Kaminsky * David Milchard : La Voix du cœur (A Valentine Carol) : Tim * Christopher Morris : Salem : Mike * Markus Schleinzer : Le Braqueur : La Dernière Course : l'agent de probation * Udo Thies : Das Glück klopft an die Tür : Fischer Séries télévisées * John Pyper-Ferguson : ** Les Experts : Dr William Byrne ** Brothers et Sisters : Joe Whedon ** The L Word : Michael Angelo ** Mental : Andy Foito ** Bones : Landis Collar ** Lie to Me : Jamie Cowley ** Dark Blue : Unité infiltrée : Kyle Erikson ** Castle : Dean Donegal ** Grimm : Hayden Walker ** Motive : Charles Stanwyck ** Burn Notice : James Kendrick * Sean Astin : Las Vegas : Lloyd Cambell * Benjamin Bauman : New York, police judiciaire (épisode : L'Association du Bien et du Mal) : Jason Altobelle * Rob Boltin : Mental : Denny * Chris Bowers : Rescue Me : Les Héros du 11 septembre : Larry Bird * Jason Brooks : FBI : Portés disparus : Pepper Dennis (Brice),Connor Banes * Nicholas Burns : Miss Marple * Alan Campbell : La loi est la loi (Jake and the Fatman) (à partir saison 2) : Derek Mitchell * Teddy Canez : New York, section criminelle : Biaggi * Jason Cerbone : ** Les Soprano : Jackie Aprile Junior ** New York, section criminelle : Rudy Ventano * Jonathan Chase : Veronica Mars (Saison 3) : Josh Barry * Jonas Chernick : La Petite Mosquée dans la prairie : Johnny * Josh Cooke : Big Day : Danny * Matthew Del Negro : Les Experts : Miami : Mike Farallon * Pancho Demmings : ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Gerald ** Bones * Warren Derosa : Charmed (épisode : La bataille de Christy) : Simon Marks * William DeVry : Amour, Gloire et Beauté : Stephen "Storm" Logan Jr. * James Doherty : Génial Génie : Fender * Ned Eisenberg : New York, section criminelle : Granick * Tom Ellis : Messiah: The Promise : Philipp Ryder * Kiko Ellsworth : ** NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (épisode : Bulldog) : Willie Taylor ** Half and Half : Clay * Arlen Escarpeta : Urgences (épisode : Refus de soin) Santiago * Jason David Frank : Power Rangers : Dino Tonnerre : . Tommy Oliver * Allan Girod : Lockie Leonard : Snowy * Paul Green : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (épisode : La Règle 38 : Renny Grant * David Groves : Amandine Malabul : Avalon * Jeremy Guilbaut : The Guard : Police maritime : Andrew Vanderlee * David Harewood : The Palace : Simon Brooks * Adam Harrington : Queer as Folk : Connor James * Scott Holroyd : ** Les Experts : Miami (saison 5) : Andy Kelso ** Les Frères Scott (One Tree Hill) : David * David Janer : L'Aigle rouge * Mitchell Jarvis : New York, unité spéciale : Grice * SanjivJ Haveri : New York, police judiciaire (saison 16) * Craig Kelly : Hôtel Babylon : Pete * Joey Lawrence : ** Mes plus belles années : Michael Brooks ** Les Experts : Manhattan : Clay Dobson * George Lenz : Der Fahnder * Adrian Lester : Bonekickers : Ben Ergha * Giampiero Lisarelli : Giovanna, commissaire : Andrea * Kurt Long : Les Experts : Miami : Thomas Wellner * Simon Ludders : The Story of Tracy Beaker : Mister Gee * Eric Lutes : Les Experts : Miami : Todd Baransky * Peter Mackenzie : Les Experts : Miami (Saison 5) : Tanninger Russel * Will Mellor : Deux blondes et des chips : Gaz * Gonzalo Menendez : Cane : Chicho * Ben Miller : Miss Marple : Bill Blake * Colin Moody : Coups de génie (Wicked Science) : M. Woods * Jason Robert Moore : New York, unité spéciale : Jensen * Anson Mount : ** Conviction : Jim Steele ** La Famille Carver ** New York, police judiciaire ** Dollhouse etc... * Danny Nucci : FBI : Portés disparus (Saison 6, épisode 11 : Le privé) : Scott Lucas * Denis O'Hare : Les Experts : Tom * Benjamin John Parillo : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales : Rex Eberlee * Kristopher Polaha : ** Mad Men : Carlton ** FBI : Portés disparus : Justin Morgan * Glenn Quinn : City Homicide : L'Enfer du crime : Corey Amstrong * Mark Ram : Koppels : Benjamin * Ulrich Reinthaller : Traumhotel - Bali : Roland * Corey Reynolds : ** The Closer : L.A. enquêtes prioritaires : Sgt. David Gabriel ** Les Experts : Miami * Sebastián Rulli : Rubí : Hector * Marco Sanchez : NCIS : Enquêtes spéciales (saison 7 et 8 : 5 épisodes) : Alejandro Rivera * Clemens Schick : Un cas pour deux (épisode : Vie et mort d'un architecte) : Christian Weidenfeld * Travis Schuldt : Shérifs à Los Angeles (10-8: Officers on Duty) * Stephan Schwartz : Freunde fürs Leben * Jonathan Slinger : Rosemary & Thyme : Rupert Waldo * Jonathan Slinger : Les Arnaqueurs VIP (Hustle) (saison 5) : Campbell * John Sloan : Amy (Judging Amy) : Colin * Johnny Sneed : Les Experts : Todd Piccone * Jan Sosniok : Duo de maîtres (Edel & Starck) : Tilo Gram * Nick Stahl : Comportements troublants : Gavin * Martin Thaler : Here Comes Kalle (Saison 2, épisode 13) : Clausen * JIM True-Frost : Les Experts : Miami : saison 6 : Dave Keppling * Alan Van Sprang : Degrassi : La Nouvelle Génération : Leo Davies * John Wesley Shipp : New York Police Blues : Roy Larson * Michael Weatherly : ** Amoureusement vôtre : Cooper Alden ** Ally McBeal * Robert Wilfort : Skins (épisodes : 102, 105, 106 : Tom * Craig Robert Young : Dream Team : Alex * Matt Zarb : The Story of Tracy Beaker : Tom Série d'animation * Le Roi de Las Vegas (Father of the Pride) : Tommy, Monkey, Driver, Carville... * Horseland : Bienvenue au ranch ! (Horseland) : Chili, Jimber... * Charlotte aux fraises (Strawberry Shortcake) : Arthur Aigre-doux * Les Aventures extraordinaires de Blinky Bill (Blinky Bill) (à partir de la saison 2) : Flap... * Iggy Arbuckle : Jiggers * Tous en selle avec Bibi et Tina (Alle Sattel mit Bibi und Tina) : Docteur Écureuil * Ragnarök the Animation : Iruga, Roan, Zephyrus... * Chop Socky Chooks : Professor, Ninja... * Tak and the Power of Juju : Keeko, Psychic, Repulsive, Phoebia Jujus... * Chuggington : Dunbar, Morgan * B't X (Manga) : Monstres en tous genres * Something Else : Snide, Swift... * Futurama (La Grande Aventure de Bender (Bender's Big Score), Le Monstre au milliard de tentacules (The Beast with a Billion Backs), Prenez garde au seigneur des robots ! (Bender's Game) et Vous prendrez bien un dernier vert ? (Into the Wild Green Yonder) : Fry, Leo Wong, The Beast, Bender, The Pink Pig Descripteur d’images Liste non exhaustive : Cinéma * 1932 : La Monstrueuse Parade (Freaks) VOST de Tod Browning * 1939 : Quasimodo de William Dieterle * 1951 : L'Odyssée de l'African Queen de John Huston * 1955 : La Main au collet de Alfred Hitchcock * 1960 : Le Capitan de André Hunebelle * 1962 : Qu'est-il arrivé à Baby Jane ? VOST de Robert Aldrich * 1962 : Un singe en hiver de Henri Verneuil * 1963 : Les Oiseaux de Alfred Hitchcock * 1963 : Les Tontons flingueurs de Georges Lautner * 1964 : Les Barbouzes de Georges Lautner * 1966 : La Grande Vadrouille de Gérard Oury * 1966 : Le Docteur Jivago de David Lean * 1966 : La Guerre est finie (MK2) de Alain Resnais * 1967 : Les Douze Salopards de Robert Aldrich * 1968 : Le Bal des vampires de Roman Polanski * 1968 : Rosemary’s baby de Roman Polanski * 1971 : Johnny s'en va-t-en guerre (Johnny Got His Gun) VOST de Dalton Trbo * 1974 : Chinatown de Roman Polanski * 1978 : Retour VOST de Hal Ashby * 1981 : La Dame aux camélias de Mauro Bolognini * 1982 : Les Fantômes du chapelier de Claude Chabrol * 1983 : Mortelle randonnée (TF1 Vidéo) de Claude Miller * 1983 : Un jeu brutal de Jean-Claude Brisseau * 1984 : Attention ! Une femme peut en cacher une autre de Georges Lautner * 1984 : Carmen de Francesco Rosi * 1984 : Dune de David Lynch * 1986 : Chambre avec vue de James Ivory * 1988 : Itinéraire d'un enfant gâté (TF1 Vidéo) de Claude Lelouch * 1988 : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (TF1 Vidéo) de Etienne Chatiliez * 1989 : La Rose des sables VOST de Rachid Benhadj * 1992 : Mayrig (TF1 Vidéo) de Henri Verneuil * 1993 : Chute libre de Joel Schumacher * 1993 : Cuisine et Dépendances de Philippe Muyl * 1993 : Indochine (TF1 Vidéo) de Régis Wargnier * 1993 : Un monde parfait de Clint Eastwood * 1994 : Mina Tannenbaum de Martine Dugowson * 1995 : Le Péril jeune de Cédric Klapisch * 1996 : Chacun cherche son chat de Cédric Klapisch * 1997 : Le Pari (TF1) de Didier Bourdon et Bernard Campan * 1997 : Smilla de Bille August * 1998 : Lieselotte de Johannes Fabrick * 1998 : Chat noir, chat blanc (MK2) de Emir Kusturica * 1998 : Minuit dans le jardin du bien et du mal de Clint Eastwood * 1999 : eXistenZ de David Cronenberg * 1999 : Ressources humaines de Laurent Cantet * 1999 : Le Schpountz de Gérard Oury * 2000 : Une vie à deux de Rob Reiner * 2000 : A.I. Intelligence artificielle de S. Spielbert * 2000 : Nationale 7 de François Sinapi * 2001 : Comme chiens et chats de Lawrence Guterman * 2001 : Driven de Renny Harlin * 2001 : Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers de Chris Colombus * 2001 : Ma femme est une actrice de Yvan Attal * 2001 : The Pledge de Sean Penn * 2001 : Stalingrad de Jean-Jacques Annaud * 2001 : Training Day de Antoine Fuqua * 2002 : Ah ! si j'étais riche (TF1 Vidéo) de Michel Munz et Gérard Bitton * 2002 : Le Boulet de Alain Berbérian et Frédéric Forestier * 2002 : Harry Potter et la Chambre des secrets de Chris Columbus * 2002 : Jiburo de Jee Jeong-hyang * 2002 : Solino de Fatih Akin * 2003 : Aaltra de Gustave Kervern et Benoît Delépine * 2003 : Les Bourses ou la vie de Robert Schwentke * 2003 : Good Bye, Lenin! de Wolfgang Becker * 2003 : L'Homme sans tête de Juan Solanas * 2003 : Paï (Whale Rider) de Niki Caro * 2003 : The Station Agent VOST de Thomas McCarthy * 2004 : Cloud Cuckoo Land VOST de Matt Dickinson * 2004 : Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban de Alfonso Cuarón * 2004 : Le Neuvième jour de Volker Schlöndorff * 2004 : La Porte du soleil (Le départ / Le retour) de Yousry Nasrallah * 2005 : Batman Begins de Christopher Nolan * 2005 : Black VOST de Sanjay Leela Bhansali * 2005 : Caché de Michael Haneke * 2005 : Constantine de Francis Lawrence * 2005 : Kiss Kiss Bang Bang de Shane Black * 2006 : L'Homme de novembre de Jobst Oetzmann * 2006 : Indigènes (TF1 Vidéo) de Rachid Bouchareb * 2006 : J'irai dormir chez vous : Vanuatu de Antoine de Maximy * 2006 : Syriana de Stephen Gaghan * 2006 : V pour Vendetta de James McTeigue * 2007 : Elle s'appelle Sabine de Sandrine Bonnaire * 2007 : Le métier qui rentre de Ronan Le Page * 2007 : Der lachende Hund de Shohreh Jandaghian * 2007 : Garage de Leonard Abrahamson * 2007 : Le Secret de Salomon de David Charhon * 2007 : Harry Potter et la Coupe de feu de Mike Newell * 2007 : Lo importante VOST de Alauda Ruiz De Azua * 2007 : Un bisou pour le monde de Cyril Paris * 2011 : La P'tite Ourse de Fabienne Collet Télévision Documentaire * 2007 : L'Aube de la conquête spatiale Planétarium Cité des sciences et de l’industrie Téléfilms * 1999 : La Chanson du sombre dimanche (Gloomy Sunday) de Rolf Schubel * 2002 : La Novice de Anno Saul * 2002 : Escapade parisienne de Eike Besuden et Pago Balke * 2003 : Dans l'ombre du pouvoir de Oliver Storz Liens externes * Voxographie détaillée de Laurent Mantel sur RS Doublage * Voxographie partielle de Laurent Mantel sur Doublagissimo * Voxographie sélective de Laurent Mantel (séries) sur Doublage Séries Database * Voxographie sélective de Laurent Mantel (animation) sur Planète Jeunesse Mantel Laurent Mantel Laurent